Can't Control True Love
by Tank's Dragon
Summary: Caitlin and Jude start going out, but it doesn’t go good for Jude who is into someone else. Meanwhile Wyatt can’t drink anymore coffee due to his caffeine hating boss. Starts as a Caitlin/Jude, but is more focused around Jen/Jude.


**Can't Control True Love**

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing; everything belongs to the creators of 6teen._

_**Author Note**__: A little background of this story is that Caitlin was going to break up with Scott after the dance because she knows that guy is mean. Nikki is a little upset with Jonesy and his flirting with other girls. The rest of what's going on will he understood better as the tale goes on._

_**Summary**__**: **__Caitlin and Jude start going out, but it doesn't go good for Jude who is into someone else. Meanwhile Wyatt can't drink anymore coffee due to his caffeine hating boss. While Jonesy starts working as a hair stylist which causes trouble with Nikki because he is flirting a little too much with the girls. However, Nikki has her own problems because if she doesn't have more sales than the clones she will get fired. Starts as a Caitlin/Jude, but is more focused around Jen/Jude, and it's also a Nikki/Jonesy._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Caitlin Loses Another

Caitlin is at her lemon working at the mall when her boyfriend, Scott, shows up to talk to her.

"Hey Scotty," Caitlin said in her usually flitting way when she talks to a guy she likes.

"Oh hey Caitlin," Scott said going up to the lemon.

Caitlin gives Scott a kiss as she says, "So what did you want to talk to me about."

"Oh nothing really I just wanted to say it's been great hanging with you lately, but I think we need to give each other space, you know see other people and branch out a bit."

"So you're breaking up with me," Caitlin says as her eyes begin to water.

"Ya, pretty much so anyway goodbye then," Scott says as he walks off.

As Scott leaves Jude rides in on his skateboard seeing Caitlin crying her eyes out.

"Hey what's up bra?" Jude said as he went up to Caitlin.

"Scott just broke up with me. He said that we should branch out and get to know other people," Caitlin said as she tried to hold her tears back, but failed and started to cry harder.

"Now listen to me bra you can't let that guy bring you down because you are better than that, you are better than him."

Caitlin got out of her lemon, and went over to hug Jude still crying as she said, "Ya I know, but he was suppose to take me to the dance tonight, and I don't have enough time to find another date, unless you could go with me?"

"I can't bra."

"Why not don't tell me you have a date?" Caitlin said as she begins to cry into Jude's shoulder.

"It's just I was planning to ask someone special."

"But Jude I just got dumped, me, Caitlin, one of you're closest friends just got dumped, and needs a date for the dance. If you don't I'll be humiliated in front of everyone, and everyone will know that Scott dumped me."

"But I thought he did dump you."

"Ya, but not everyone needs to know that, if they think I dumped him for you then everything will be fine, and the dance will be great."

"Ya, but don't they know we're friends."

"Ya, that's why it has to look like a real date to everyone, even are friends."

"Wait do we have to tell are friends Caitlin?"

"Yes we do their reactions to us getting together is the most important part, if they aren't believable then no one will believe it," Caitlin says as she fixes up her face. "And then I will make Scott wish he never broke up with me."

"Okay so that's what it's about making your ex want you again, but I thought we agreed that you're too good for him."

"Ya, I am, but I won't be able to enjoy myself until he knows I'm too good for him. So when everyone gets here you have to act like my boyfriend."

"Wait bra, I really can't go with you to the dance, it's like I said there is someone I've been meaning to ask."

"Jude please just do this one favor for me and after the dance I swear to help you ask whoever your crush may be. So anyway who is your crush?"

"Wait who said anything about a crush, I didn't."

"But you have been saying that you wanted…"

"Hey look it's Nikki and Jonesy don't you want to tell them that we're dating now."

Nikki and Jonesy came up to the table and sat down in their normal seats next to each other.

"So guys what's up?" Nikki said.

"Ya, Caitlin where's Scott? I would think you two would be all over each other by now?" Jonesy said

"Oh Scott we're not dating anymore I broke up with him," Caitlin said.

"So what happened did he smell, or did he wear the wrong shirt, or something?" Jonesy laughed as Nikki elbowed him.

"Oh no it wasn't for any of those reasons," Caitlin said.

"Then why did you break up with him," Nikki said as Wyatt joined the table with his usual coffee sitting in his normal seat, next to Nikki.

"Hey wait who broke up with who?" Wyatt said.

"Caitlin, she broke up with Scott for some reason."

"So what was the reason Caitlin?"

"I broke up with him because Jude is my new boyfriend," Caitlin said as everyone stared at her speechless.

A few moments past and no one talked, and the only people who moved were Caitlin and Jude. By this time Jude set down next to Wyatt at his normal spot at the table.

Jen was now walking to the others and said, "Hey guys. Why are you all just standing there like that?"

"It just doesn't make any sense," Wyatt said with the blank look still on his face just like Nikki's and Jonesy's.

"How could it be, it's just not possible," Nikki said as she banged her head against the table.

"What is wrong with the world? Has everyone lost their minds," Jonesy shouted off to the heavens.

"It couldn't be that bad?" Jen said wondering what was going on.

"No it's worst, mush worst." Nikki said.

"I just don't get it, when did this happen, no why did this happen?" Wyatt said as Jen sat down at her normal spot at the table right next to Jude.

"So am I going to have to ask what happened?" Jen said.

"It's nothing really just that me and Jude are going out, that's all, and oh I broke up with Scott," Caitlin said.

"Wait, what!? You two are going out, as in boyfriend and girlfriend, going to dances together. Wait a second this has something to do with the dance doesn't it?" Jen said.

"Oh no, me dating Jude has nothing to do with the dance, we just kind of hit it off that's all."

"Ya, then why were you going out with Scott then?"

"I wasn't really going out with Scott I was just pretending to date him until we were ready to tell you guys, that's all."

"I don't know this whole thing seems far fetched to me," Jen says looking Jude in the eyes. "Tell me Jude is what Caitlin says true; are you two going out now?"

Jude looks into Jen's eyes with a slight look of wonder, but a look of fear was much more visible to everyone.

"So Jude does Caitlin speak the truth, or does this have something to do with the dance?"

Jude looks to Caitlin with horror in his eyes, and Caitlin looks at him nervously pleading with him to say that they are dating. He looks back at Jen and says, "Yes, yes we are dating, and yes Caitlin is my new girlfriend bra."

"Are you sure this is true Jude because if I find out either one of you are just messing with us then well you don't want to know what will happen to you, got that!" Jen said as she got up and started to leave. "See ya guys later I got to go."

"Wow she seemed really mad about something," Caitlin said looking very nervous.

"She sounded like she was mad about you two dating, or something," Wyatt said as he drunk some of coffee.

"Ya I could see her being shocked or completely appalled, but mad that just doesn't make any sense to me, unless, ya that has to be it, it has to be Jen's time of the month," Jonesy said as Nikki elbowed him again.

"It is not Jen's time of month, and what would that have to do with her reaction to Caitlin and Jude dating anyway," Nikki said.

"I don't know girls always get weird when it's that time."

"Oh really 'we always get weird when it's that time,' why don't you just shut it before you say something that really upsets me."

"Sorry Nikki, but I don't have time for your girl problems I have to get off to my new job as a hair stylist, later guys," Jonesy says as he gets up and heads off.

"I can't believe that guy sometimes," Nikki says as she starts to leave as well. "I'll see you guys later I got to go deal with the clones again."

"Ya I should be off to, we have a new boss and I heard that he is really strict, later," Wyatt says leaving with his coffee.

"Well that went better than I thought," Caitlin said.

"Better than you thought, Jen is so going to kill us for lying to her," Jude said.

"Don't worry she won't kill us, she's just mad that she was the last to know. I guess we should of waited for her before we told everyone, oh well I'll just give her a call later to see how's she doing."

"Are you sure Jen will fine bra?"

"Ya I'm sure, and we're only going out for the dance, she'll understand once it's over, and we explain it to her, don't worry. Oh I have to pick up my dress for the dance, later Jude," Caitlin said as she closed the Lemon and ran for the Khaki Barn.

"Ya, later bra," Jude said sadly as he laid his head on the table.

Caitlin makes it to the Khaki Barn, and sees Nikki at the corner doing nothing as usual.

"Hey Nikki do you have that dress I told you get for me when my size came in," Caitlin says.

"Ya it's right here, so are you going to try it on?" Nikki says as she hands Caitlin a sky blue dress.

"Ya, you bet, I got to look good for the dance."

"Why, you're going with Jude, unless you were serious when you said you two are dating?"

"Yes, I was serious, why is it so hard for all you to believe?"

"Because you and Jude really have nothing in common, now if it was Jen and Jude that would be more believable because at least they have some common interest with each other."

"Common interest, it's not like you and Jonesy have any common interest either."

"Please don't say that name right now, I'm kind of mad at him, but it's nothing too serious, he'll make it up to me."

"So you admit that people with no common interest can get together, and be happy together," Caitlin says as she goes into the changing room to try on her dress.

"Well I'm not saying that, it's just different for us, we have more of a history liking each other and stuff. When I think of you and Jude it just doesn't seem right, that's all."

"But me and Jude got together, and we're going to see if it works at the dance, see if it feels right," Caitlin says as she comes out of the changing room with her dress on. "So how do I look?"

"You look good, so you want me to ring it up for you," Nikki says as Caitlin looks at herself in the mirror.

"Wow I do look good, don't I," Caitlin says, and then she goes back into the changing room to change back into her normal clothes.

"So you and Jude are going make up your minds about your relationship after the dance?"

"Ya, so I really want it to go good," Caitlin says as she leaves the changing room.

"I really don't know what you see in him," Nikki says as they make it to the corner and she starts to ring the dress up.

"Well he's really laid back, and I think that is awesome."

"Okay, whatever, oh here you go," Nikki says as she hands Caitlin her dress.

"Thanks Nikki, I'll see ya later okay," Caitlin says as she leaves.

"Ya, see ya later."

_**

* * *

**_

Author Note

_: So this is the first chapter the next chapter will be up soon I hope anyway. Hope you liked, and thanks for reading and reviewing._


End file.
